


Build yourself a myth

by smaragdbird



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Banter, Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Celebrating the end of the Kett in the Heleus cluster, Evfra runs into Reyes
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Build yourself a myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



Considering that they had just dealt a decisive blow to the Kett presence in the Heleus Cluster, Evfra decided to allow himself one drink. He wasn’t going to let his guard down around any alien any time soon or ever but one drink was deserved.

“Letting your hair down, Evfra?” 

Or perhaps he should rather pour said drink over Reyes’ head to get rid of the man quickly. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Evfra growled when Reyes walked up to him, a sly smile on his lips. 

“Could there be anything better than to spend time in your rare company?” Reyes purred.

This was only the third time they met in person, though Reyes frequently contacted Evfra to keep him appraised of the situation on Kadara and elsewhere. Unfortunately, Reyes was his most reliable informant. Untrustworthy as any alien but reliable.

“How about a toast to our continued survival and cooperation.” The way Reyes’ lips formed around the last word, set off multiple of Evfra’s electromagnetic skin receptors. If there was one talent Reyes had it was to make even the most innocuous word sound obscene.

“What makes you think I need you anymore?” Evfra replied. 

“I’d be more worried if you said you didn’t want me anymore”, Reyes countered.

“I never wanted you. You were just a necessary evil.” 

Reyes shrugged. “I’ve been used for shallower reasons.”

“Is that what you want me to do? Use you?”

“And here I thought you would never ask.”

Even for a human, Reyes was as unsubtle as a ship crash with his intentions. Unless it was all bluster. Reyes had a reputation, yes, but reputations could be manufactured and Reyes was an excellent liar.

Evfra shifted, his body language telegraphing his intentions to every Angaran within sight. He wondered if Reyes would pick up on it, too.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Reyes flashed him a grin. “Your deep-seated mistrust of aliens? Being too busy leading the Resistance against the Kett? Both?”

There was a move Evfra had seen humans use before. He wasn’t sure if it necessarily implied interest but it had certainly looked intimate. So he leaned forward and with his lips almost brushing Reyes’ ear, whispered, “I am asking.”

He felt Reyes’ sharp exhale against his skin as much as he heard it but when he leaned back, Reyes’ smirk was firmly back on his face. To an Angaran, his body language bordered on the obscene so obvious was his intention to take Evfra up on his offer.

Reyes reached out and trailed his fingers upwards over Evfra’s chest towards his collar where he wrapped them around the edge. “I could be persuaded.”

He probably thought he was being subtle, maybe he even was by human standards but Evfra would not waste time on a done deal. He wrapped an arm around Reyes waist and pulled him against his chest. Reyes’ eyes widened momentarily in surprise but he recovered just as quickly as before.

“Feeling impatient to celebrate?” He purred.

“Stop talking”, Evfra growled, leaning closer. Every receptor in his body seemed attuned to Reyes and Reyes alone, his smell, his heat, his aura.

“Make me.”

Evfra did.


End file.
